


happily ever after?

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: its the wedding day that all over storybrooke has been waiting for. the wedding between captain hook and emma swan, but will emma go trough with the wedding? will she finally admit the truth to herself?





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing fanfic. please review and tell me if i should continue or not?

Emma lay awake in bed, she was staying in her parents loft for the night. She glanced at the clock on her bed side table, it was just after three in the morning in less than twelve hours she would be a married woman, Married to captain hook. She knew she should be more excited she was marrying the love of her life, her true love but he wasn’t everyone just thought he was.

Hook was everything a girl could want in a partner and he loved Emma more than anything she knew he would do just about anything for her. Emma loved hook but she could never love him the way he loved her. Everyone in Storybrooke was more excited about the wedding then she was.

Emma knew deep down she couldn’t go through with the wedding but she feared letting everyone down, letting her parents and Henry down they did follow her all the way to hell so that she could bring him back. They all thought she followed him there out of the love she had for him but she knew the truth it was out of guilt. It was her fault he was there in the first place, she sacrificed herself so that Regina wouldn’t become the new dark one. Emma should have said no when he asked, should have called off the wedding as it drew closer.

Emma was pulled out of her thoughts by snow knocking on the door, telling her it was time to get up. Emma shouted back OK and slowly got out of bed and made her way downstairs. Her parents were in the kitchen cooking breakfast, Neal was in his highchair playing with a spoon and Regina would be bring Henry over soon.

“good morning sweetie” said snow “did you sleep well?”

“morning” Emma grumbled

“I’m so excited, my little girl is getting married” cried snow “aren’t you excited”

“yeah so excited” Emma replied

Snow didn’t pay attention to Emma’s tone and continued ramble excitably. The door opened, Henry came bounding in chatting excitably about the wedding Regina walked in behind him a present in her hands. Emma got up to give Henry a hug.

“slow down kid I can’t understand a word your saying”

“sorry ma I’m just so excited you’re getting married” replied Henry “why aren’t you more excited”

Before Emma could answer Henry's, question Regina gave her a hug before handing her the present.

“happy wedding day Emma”

“thanks Regina” Emma replied. Emma looked into the eyes she loved so much, the eyes Emma could get lost in for hours and the eyes that belonged to the women Emma loved more than anything.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!

The wedding was in two hours, Emma knew she should start getting ready instead she was sitting staring at the wall wondering if she could really go through with this. Snow was running around the room talking non-stop trying to encourage her to get ready. 

Emma thought back to breakfast this morning when Regina and Henry arrived, Regina was being un-usually quiet. The atmosphere was uncomfortable, Snow and David were talking about how excited they were for the wedding and how much they approved of her marrying hook, Henry was trying to eat as quickly as possible while studying Emma even though he was excited about the wedding he knew something was wrong with her and Regina was staying quiet only answering when directly asked a question Emma was trying to get her attention but she was being ignored.

Once breakfast was cleared up henry approached Emma

“you ok ma”

“I’m fine henry” she replied not looking at him

“no, you’re not you barely said a word at breakfast and now you won’t look at me” he said, “is this about the wedding, you do want to marry hook don’t you ma?”

“of course, I do kid” replied Emma before walking up to her room. 

Now here she was trying to look excited about the wedding wondering if she could really go through with it, if she could marry hook and pretend to be happy with him. She knows that its unfair of her to go through with the wedding, that she should tell hook the truth and let him find his happy ending his real true love, but she knew Regina would never love her back not the way she loved Regina.

She was standing in her dress, the dress her mom wore for her own wedding the wedding where she married her true love. Snow kept telling Emma how glad she was that they both got to marry their true love in the same dress Emma smiled and didn’t say anything. A knocking on the door interrupted snow’s rambling and Emma was saying a silent thank you to whoever was on the other side of that door.

The door opened and Regina walked in she smiled at snow and Emma and asked if she could talk in private with Emma. Emma could tell something was wrong, the smile Emma loved to see so much didn’t meet her eyes. Snow looked between them before excusing herself and said she was going to find Henry. Regina looked nervously at the floor before swallowing and looking at Emma.

“are you happy Emma, you don’t seem that excited considering you’re just about to marry your true love” 

“I’m just about to get married I’m more nervous than excited right now” replied Emma trying her hardest not to look at Regina she knew if she did she would break and tell her everything. 

“I know you Emma probably better than anyone, you’re not excited you don’t want to go through with this I can tell and you don’t have to” Regina said desperately, she was being selfish if Emma didn’t marry hook than maybe she would have a chance. Everyone thought that Robin hood was her happy ending but she believed that her happy ending lies with Emma, her sons other mother.

“of course, I want to marry hook Regina he’s my true love, the person I’m meant to spend the rest of my life with and have a family with” Emma didn’t know who she was trying to convince more herself or Regina

Regina looked away and tried to hold back the tears, she knows now she didn’t have a chance, Emma wouldn’t walk away from this wedding. Emma looked closely at Regina and saw the tears she was trying to hold back, she couldn’t understand why they were having this conversation or why Regina was so upset, before she could ask her the answers to her questions a knock interrupted them. David’s smiling face quickly came into view “It’s time for me to walk my daughter down the aisle”   
“I’ll be out in a minute” replied Emma, David just smiled in reply and closed the door. Emma went to stay something to Regina but she just wished her luck and walked out door.

Emma was standing at the bottom of the aisle about to turn a corner and see her future husband for the first time that day. She put her arm through David’s at took a deep breath. David looked at her and smiled “you ready to get your happy ending”, Emma just nodded to after to speak she didn’t know what would come out of her mouth is she did. The music started and suddenly they were walking, she was walking down the aisle she looked at hook, his face smiling so brightly back at her. Her gaze drifted to her son he was smiling but she could see that he wasn’t as happy about this as he seemed this morning. Finally, she looked at Regina she was smiling but Emma could tell it was fake she thought briefly back to the conversation they had maybe she had a chance with Regina after all Emma thought and if she did she wasn’t going to pass up this chance.

Emma stopped walking, she looked briefly at hook then she turned and she ran.


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait i have been dealing with some personal problems. hope you enjoy the new chapter

Emma ran faster than she ever run in her life. She was so close to making the biggest mistake of her life just so she could make everyone else happy. Emma stopped running, she didn’t know where to go, she needed to go somewhere where nobody would look for her a place where she could be alone and have time to think. Regina sat shocked in her seat, she was pulled back to reality by Snow calling Emma’s name, she looked toward the top of the alter and watched as Charming held snow and tried to calm her down. Hook was stunned he didn’t know what to do he couldn’t believe that his true love ran away from their wedding. She looked towards her son. 

“go after her mom, before hook does and convinces her to come back and marry him” said Henry. Regina looked back at hook who was getting ready to go after Emma, Regina quickly jumped up out of her seat and ran. She ran out of the doors and looked for a clue to figure out where Emma would go, she knew that she would need to go somewhere that nobody would think to look for her. Realization hit her, she knew where Emma was. She heard hurried foot steps behind her and looked back to see hook running out of the building. She quickly poofed away.

Emma ran down the steps to Regina’s fault, she knew that this would be the last place that anybody would think to look for her. She curled up on the floor and thought about what she just did and how many people she let done by running away from the alter. Emma was so deep in thought that she didn’t hear the footsteps coming towards her. Regina studied Emma and walked slowly down the stairs so that she wouldn’t scare her and have her run away again, she walked towards her and slowly knelt down on front of her and reached out her hand. Emma spooked slightly before looking at the Regina when she saw the concern in her eyes she broke down crying, Regina held her until she calmed town. 

Emma stayed in Regina’s arms trying to take in this moment, thinking of a lie to make but wishing that she could tell Regina the truth. Emma finally calmed down and pulled out of Regina’s arms she sat with her back against the wall and pulled her knees up to her chest. Regina studied Emma thinking about how small she looked curled up like that. She opened her mouth to ask Emma why she ran away from her wedding but closed it again thinking how she didn’t want to upset Emma any more than she is already.  
Regina reached out her hand and held onto Emma’s, they sat in silence for what felt like hours to both. Emma lifted her head and locked eyes with Regina, there was something in her eyes that Emma had seen before.

She saw reginas eyes flicker down to her lips, before Emma knew what was happening they were kissing. Emma froze in shock and quickly wrapped her arms around Regina’s neck when she felt her start to pull away when she didn’t react quick enough.   
Regina’s arms wrapped tightly around Emma’s waist pulling her impossibly closer. Regina didn’t want to stop, afraid of what will happen once she does. They kissed until air became an issue Emma slowly pulled away from   
Regina’s and looked up to see Regina studying her face nervously.

“That was.....amazing” Emma whispered breathlessly before closing the distance between them and taking Regina’s lips in her own again.


End file.
